1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baby carriage structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jogger's baby carriage apparatus wherein the same is directed to permit ease of transport of a carriage structure by an individual engaged in a jogging or exercise event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby carriages mounted to an individual participating in a walking or jogging event is presented in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,780; 4,306,733; 4,695,072; 4,838,565; and 5,062,651.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for freedom of movement in the mounting and positioning of a frame assembly for transport of a baby carriage having a baby or infant mounted therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.